Hadrian
by Clarinetkitty
Summary: Harry Potter does not exist. The morning that the Dursleys found him on their doorstep was the morning that everything changed. Harry survived for almost a year at that house, but it didn't last. He was abandoned in a ditch only to be discovered by Nixen, a Knockturn Alley Potions Master. Harry became Hadrian. Harry/Draco, Drarry, BOYBOY
1. Knockturn Alley

**_THIRD PERSON POV_**

Hadrian darted through the streets, weaving between hags, vampires, werewolves, and many other dark creatures. He had promised Nixen that he would be home on time for his birthday surprise. Not knowing his real birthday they decided to choose one for him, July seventeenth, the day he was found.

Hadrian was found by Nixen Stark, a renowned Knockturn Alley potions master. He was left in a ditch with nothing but a too large onesie and a paper with one word on it, Harry. He was taken to Knockturn where he proceeded to live life to the the fullest, training everyday to be a warrior.

Hadrian raced into the flat that he grew up in exactly at five o'clock pm. "I'm home!" He shouted. Following his nose he was led to the kitchen where Nixen was preparing dinner.

"Cutting it a bit close, don't you think?"

"Nah, I got here on time. What's my surprise?"

 ** _HADRIAN'S POV_**

Nixen said that I would get the best present ever tonight and it was on my mind all day. I was hoping that it was my own potions lab. Sometimes it can be hard sharing with Nix, especially when we're both doing research projects.

"You know the rules, dinner then presents," he chuckled.

I pouted, but I had been expecting it. Taking down the dishes I begin to set the table right as the food finished. As we ate I told Nix about my day, "I saw this really cute blond boy today. I'm pretty sure he's a pureblood."

"Oh, why do you think that?"

"He was wearing fancy robes and his hair was slicked back with gel. When he talked his voice was smooth and 'sophisticated'."

"I see. Did you get anything good?" Nixen had sent me out to get ingredients today.

"Yep, I got some sphinx hair, banshee fur, troll blood, rat and bat spleens, and, best of all, basilisk skin! I checked the authenticity, quality, and freshness of everything. Can you believe that Yates tried to sell me fake phoenix tears? I made sure he knew not to mess with me again."

"Good my little viper. Now that we are done eating would you like to see your presents?"

"Yes, of course I would!"

"Originally there was only one present, but then something arrived with the post." Nixen handed me an envelope made of thick cream parchment. On the front was the name Harry Potter.

Flipping it over I saw a crest with a lion, badger, eagle, and snake. Breaking the seal I dumped the contents into my lap. I decided to start with the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I couldn't believe it I was accepted into Hogwarts. I quickly looked at the supply list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"These books are so easy. How are we supposed to learn anything if we're using books any competent five year old could read. Potions isn't too bad, at least it isn't something like Potions for Beginners."

"Hadrian you and most of the purebloods might know all of this stuff, but muggleborns and some of halfbloods won't. They have to balance it so that the students all understand."

"I don't get why they don't bring muggleborns in sooner. That way they know the basics before school starts."

"The ministry is run by incompetent idiots who don't have even one brain cell between all of them combined. Would you like your second present now?" That caught my attention.

"Yes please." Nixen grabbed a box off of the floor and handed it to me. I pulled of the lid and peered in. I never could have expected what I found. It was a freaking baby basilisk. It looked up at me and hissed something unintelligible.

"Hello young one, I am Harry, your new caregiver," I replied.

The snake seemed surprised and hissed back at me, "Protector."

"Yes, I will protect you and when you get big enough you can protect me. Would you like a name or do you already have one?"

"Have no name yet."

"Well are you male or female?"

"Female."

"I have the prefect name for you. How does Athena sound?"

She nodded her approval and curled up to sleep. I looked over at Nix with the biggest grin on my face. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I would do anything for you Little Viper. Why don't you go get ready for bed? We have a big day tomorrow."

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

"I think it is time for Harry Potter to reenter the Wizarding world."


	2. Diagona Alley

**_HADRIAN'S POV_**

"Look it's Harry Potter!"

"He looks so different!"

"Where has he been?"

Walking towards Gringotts with Nixen I ignored the stars and whispers. I was used to being watched, though in Knockturn it's because of my reputation. Having been raised in the 'Dark Alley' I was proficient in defending myself and everybody knew it. I like that I could gain people's attention, but I don't want it because some megalomaniac decided to try to kill a one year old and failed.

Upon entering the bank we walked towards the only goblin without anybody. I've learned that all creatures have certain customs and they are much more agreeable if you respect them. Taking a quick look at the nameplate I began my business, "Hello Teller Griphook, I wish to speak with someone about my inheritance."

Nixen said that the Potter's were a very wealthy family and there was every possibility that I was one of the richest people in Great Britain.

"Follow me, I will take you to see Ragnok."

A goblin appeared and escorted us to a door at the end of the long counter. Through the door we entered a hallway where Griphook was waiting. We walked for awhile, taking many turns, until we stopped outside of an office. The plate on the wall said that it belonged to Ragnok, Head Inheritance Coordinator.

Griphook pressed one long finger to a small circle on the door before speaking his name than mine. The door opened allowing for Nixen and I to enter. There was a slightly older looking goblin sitting behind a large desk, at the wave of his hand we sat in the chairs in front of him.

"Hello Head Inheritance Coordinator Ragnok, I wish to do an inheritance test. I would also like to see if there are any blocks on my magic."

When I was younger Nixen told me about a man named Severus Snape who apprenticed underneath the same master as him. Apparently when he was in school James Potter and his friends thought that it would be funny to bully him, I absolutely despise bullies. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, ignored the actions of the boys and their fifth year they almost killed Snape.

I've always been told to not to trust the old coot and, seeing as how he favored James, who I do not think of as my father, I'm almost certain he had the chance to harm me.

"The tests are no problem at all. If you would just cut your right ring finger with this Dagger and allow three drops of blood to fall on pieces both parchment it should only take a few minutes."

I did as directed and ink immediately began to blossom across the papers as soon as one of the tests was finished I picked it up. It turned out to be the one about my inheritance.

Harry James Severus Ignotus Evans Peverell Gaunt Potter

Mother: Lily Anne Potter née Evans

Father: James Fleamont Potter

Adopted Father: Nixen Xander Stark

Godfathers: Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape

Godmother: Alice Longbottom

God brother: Neville Longbottom

Heir to:

Black

Prince

Lord to:

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Peverell

Potter

Gaunt

Evans

Vaults:

1

2

3

4

5

6-2

7

8

9-3

765

Monies:

68,678,134,098 Galleons, 76 Sickles, 13 Knuts (£13,930,656,004.54)

Properties:

Gryffindor Manor (Scotland Highlands)

Gryffindor Villa (Rome, Italy)

Gryffindor Townhouse (London, England)

Godric's Hollow

Hufflepuff Manor (Scotland Highlands)

Hufflepuff Villa (Rome, Italy)

Hufflepuff Townhouse (London, England)

Helga's Greenhouses

Ravenclaw Manor (Scotland Highlands)

Ravenclaw Villa (Rome, Italy)

Ravenclaw Townhouse (London, England)

Rowena's Library

Slytherin Manor (Scotland Highlands)

Slytherin Villa (Rome, Italy)

Slytherin Townhouse (London, England)

Salazar's Embassy

Founders' Orphanage (London, England)

Peverell Manor (Paris, France)

Peverell Vacation Home (Greece)

Potter Manor (Caithness, Scotland)

Potter Family Home (Godric's Hollow)

Potter Vacation Home (Curauco)

Gaunt Manor (Little Hangleton)

#4 Privet Drive (Little Whinging, Surry, England)

I couldn't believe it, I'm rich, I'm heir to two of the Sacred Twenty-eight, and lord to the founders and five of the Sacred Twenty-eight. "Nixen look at this," I say, shakily holding out the paper to him. As he begins to read I pick up the other test, this makes my blood boil.

Harry James Severus Ignotus Evans Peverell Gaunt Potter

Creature Inheritance:

Elder Vampire: 75.8% Blocked

Advanced Healing: 85% Blocked (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore;1 November 1981)

Enhanced Eyesight: 120% Blocked (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore;1 November 1981)

Parseltongue: 30% Blocked (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore;1 November 1981)

Parselmagic: 75% Blocked (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore;1 November 1981)

Advanced Mindmagic: 69% Blocked (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore;1 November 1981)

Evidence of fading permanent appearance altering potion. (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore;1 November 1981)

I can't believe what that bastard did to me.

"Ragnok, I have a few questions. Why do I have so many titles?"

"The Potter line is directly descended from Ignotus Peverell, the youngest of the three brothers. His wife was the then present descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Their only daughter married the descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. Their great grandson married the many times great granddaughter of Helga Hufflepuff.

"When you vanquish a lord you gain their titles. The Dark Lord Voldemort was actually Tom Marvelo Riddle, he inherited the Slytherin and Gaunt lordships from his grandfather.

"As for being the Prince heir, you are actually the secondary heir. Severus Snape received the title from his grandfather. He named is other godson, Draco Malfoy, heir with the clause that if he willingly bears the Dark Mark the title passes to you.

"I believe the Potter lordship is fairly understandable, that leaves Evans. Your mother was not a muggle born, she was an abandoned pureblood which was adopted by the Evan family. It is actually quite interesting that both of her families have similar names."

Ragnok concluded his explanation to say I was stunned would be an understatement. Wait, if my mother was a pureblood and so was James than so am I.

"What is the Founders' Orphanage?"

"The Hogwarts founders were great friends. They believed all magical children to be equal and that every child deserved a loving family. As they were collecting students for Hogwarts they found many being abused by their non magical relations.

"Helga Hufflepuff was the one to suggest opening an orphanage for all children being mistreated. They were able to learn how to control their accidental magic and accept themselves. For many years it was amazing, but it slowly died out over time as none of the descendants searched for more children. The building has been maintained by house elves and should be in pristine condition."

I was glad that they building was still usable. As soon as possible I will be restoring the orphanage.

"Where do I get my creature inheritance from?" I really don't understand that, I thought that I you had to be bitten to become a vampire.

"Many centuries ago there were no magical humans, just creatures. Some of these creatures began to mate with people, giving them magical powers. It is impossible for someone to just be born with magic, meaning there is no such thing as muggleborns, they all have at least one magical ancestor. Sometimes the magic in a bloodline will lay dormant if there is too much inbreeding, creating squibs.

"Many witches and wizards forget our history and see creatures as beasts. This only causes harm. We need the fresh blood and magic that creatures can give us. The Peverell family was probably the last to forget this. Ignotus's father mated to the last Elder Vampire. There is not much information on this creature besides how deadly they can be and how hard they are to kill. They are the kings of all vampires, as with all royal lines it is something that you must be born into the position.

"After Ignotus and his brothers it wasn't long before the race died out. The middle brother, Cadmus, never had children. Antioch's line died with his grandson. By right of blood the Peverell title went to Ignotus's daughter. Her son was the last known Elder Vampire."

It was kind of sad to think that the beginning of our history has been forgotten and that magic and creature inheritances could just so like that. I'm glad that I can help bring some of it back. I have one more question though.

"Is there any way to remove the blocks and potion? I want to be rid of the old coot's influence on my body."

"There is, but it is very painful and slightly dangerous."

"I don't care I want everything out of me."

"Come with me, we are going to the cleansing chamber."

The chamber turned out to be a cave like room with runes for cleansing, protection, and innocence set in a ritual pattern on the floor. I was directed to go behind a screen and change into a special robe. Once done the goblin performing the ritual explained everything.

"You will need to drink a potion that interacts with the rune magic to remove any and all harmful or foreign presences from your body. You will stand in the very center of the pattern on the largest cleansing rune."

"I'm ready," I say before taking hold of the potion. I get in position before downing the nasty tasting liquid in one go.

Nearly two hours later it was over. Half way through they discovered a soul leach and had to send for another goblin to take over, as the first did not have the experience for that. As soon as the goblin stopped chanting I fell to the ground in pain. Nixen was by my side with pain potions immediately, he even held me and stroked my hair like he did when I was little.

I was finally able to get up and I realized that I felt lighter, like before I was carrying a great weight and it had finally been lifted away. I really wanted to see what I looked like now.

"Hadrian, wow, you look amazing." I looked up at Nixen and could see nothing, but honesty in his eyes. He turned towards Ragnok and asked for a mirror, which was brought post haste.

Now that I could see I noticed that I had grown a few inches, being rather tall already this put me at almost the same height as Nixen. There were a great many differences to my appearance. I now had ebony hair with dark red streaks, avada green eyes with crucio red flakes, a strong jaw, bulging muscles (which wasn't much different from before), super sharp fangs, and the scar that marked me as Harry Potter was gone. All in all I was hot.

Finishing up with Ragnok I got a credit card linked to vault 7 that could be used for both magical and muggle purchases. We headed then out to for my school things. There weren't very many places to go because I already had all the books and most everything else.

The first stop was Amanuensis Quills for all of my writing things. Next we went to Twilfitt and Tatting's to get casual clothing. Nixen walked me to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop and left saying he had something to do alone.

Entering the store I saw a platinum blonde boy being measured, it was the same one from yesterday! I was called over by the shop assistant and told to stand on the other platform. I hurried to comply without taking my eyes of of the boy.

A second tape measure started to fly around me when the boy finally looked my way.

"Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, it's my first year." I was ecstatic that he was talking to me.

"Me as well. Where do you think you'll be sorted? I'm definitely going into Slytherin, my entire family has been there."

"Oh yes, I think that's where I'll end up too. Although from what I know my family has been in all but Slytherin."

"How terribly rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy and Prince."

Nixen and I had had a brief talk earlier and he said that I should flaunt my fancy title as much as possible, so I copied his greeting, "I am Hadrian Evans Peverell Gaunt Potter, lord to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverell, Potter, Gaunt, and Evans, heir to Black, secondary heir to Prince." With each word I spoke his jaw seemed to get lower and lower.

"Bloody hell."

"I know it is a bit of a mouthful, I didn't even learn the full extent until today."

Right as Draco was about to say something else Nixen came in talking to a man that fit the description of Severus Snape that I had been given. When they walked in Snape looked right ate me with an expression of awe on his face.

I gave him a smile and turned to the assistant, who was asking how many of what robes I wanted. I had already decided so I talked of my order, five school uniforms (that was the only option in here that wasn't just robes), two winter cloaks with warming charms, one formal robe, and one casual robe, everything with charms to grow up to two sizes.

Now that I only had to wait I stepped off of the platform and walked to my godfather and Nixen. "Hello Nixen, Professor Snape." I had known for forever that Snape was the potions professor at Hogwarts.

It was Snape that spoke first. "Hadrian, if you wish, while we are not in a professional setting you may call me Severus."

It warmed me to know that my godfather accepted me.

"I would like that, Severus."

"Why does he get to call you Severus?" A voice spoke up from beside me.

The potions professor looked towards Draco and nonchalantly explained. "Hadrian is my godson."

It wasn't long until we were leaving the robe store, purchases shrunken and placed in pockets. We decided to hit the last stop all together since it was Severus in charge of Draco today. Entering the wand shop I instantly caught sight of someone who could only be Ollivandor hiding in the shadows.

The old man stepped out saying, "It's no fun if you find me Mr. Potter."

The others all looked momentarily startled, having not seen the wandmaker. The only response I gave was a shrug.

It didn't take much time for Draco to get a hawthorn and unicorn hair wand, but we were there for nearly an hour before Ollivandor brought out a holly and phoenix feather that seemed to work well with my magic.

I thought that we were done for the day when Nixen began to take us to Knockturn, but the adults had different plans. Draco and I were lead to a shop. Inside was a young woman who wore the same vacant expression as Ollivandor. Nixen introduced her.

"This is my good friend Opal, she is a wandmaker. Severus and I thought it was best if you both had a second wand, as is pureblood tradition. One that was made specifically for you and tied to your blood and magic."

"I do not believe in limiting myself to as few woods and cores as Ollivandor does. I use a wide variety of things and some people find that they have two woods or cores that stand out the most." She led us through a curtain to the back, it liked like a work space.

"I want both of you to walk around the counters, holding one hand over the objects. Concentrate on feeling your magic and focusing a small portion of it in your hand. Simply stop over anything that feels right, I will come get it. Make sure that you cover the entire table."

Draco was first to go, favoring a cherry blossom branch, Christmas tree wood, pearls, alexandrite, and unicorn horn. Once he finished Opal called him over to another table where she had placed his materials.

"I need you to cut the index finger of your wand hand and release one drop on the woods and core. The gems will be used for the handle."

Draco did as told and Opal began to chant softly. The very center of the horn came out of the rest and the woods began to entwine around it, as soon as the top closed the gems created a pattern at the bottom. She finally opened her eyes and commanded Draco to take the wand and push as much magic as he could into the wand, not through, but into.

The wand glowed brightly for a second before looking regular. If you looked closely you could even see cherry blossoms in the wood.

Now it's my turn. I walk over to the table bringing my magic to the surface, not exactly following directions. I let it flow over the table, causing eight items to rise above the rest, ash, birch, cedar wood, dementors cloak, a basilisk fang, phoenix ash, vampire blood, and rubies.

"Mr. Potter I don't know how you did it but you have just broken my record for most materials ever used in a wand. Well come on over here. Apply your blood to everything but the rubies and vampire's blood."

I did as told and she began the chanting. The fang's center, and the venom, came out and a small tunnel was made through this peice only to be filled with ash. The woods wrapped around the core with the vampire blood acting as a seal. Next the cloak covered everything, minus the rubies which added themselves last.

"Go on, work your magic."

I grabbed my wand only to be filled with a sense of rightness accompanied by a light as bright as the sun.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**_HADRIAN'S POV _**

Nixen and I agreed to meet Draco and his father at the platform at exactly 10:30. Severus would be there too, but he had to go to Hogwarts two weeks ago to get ready for classes. Right now I'm finishing packing everything in my special trunk.

Is called a battle trunk which was what prompted me to be it in the first place. There are ten hidden compartments, besides the main one, that can only be accessed with a drop off my blood and the password. Everything has an extendable charm.

The best part of all though is the cabinet on the front. To everyone else it looks like a book shelf, but if I place my hand on the door and give a small pulse of magic it changes. It becomes a living space complete with a bedroom, bathroom, common area, kitchenette, potions lab, and weaponry room. That is why it's called a battle trunk.

The weaponry can hold two suits of armor, five English long swords, three foils, three rapiers, one claymore, one flamberge, and one bastard sword. I have had specific training with all of these, but I'm not too shabby with a short sword either.

I finally finished putting everything in that I was taking and cast a tempus to check the time. Seeing that it was already ten I shrunk my trunk and put it in my knapsack before heading to the kitchen where Nixen was no doubt packing me a lunch.

"Hey Nixen." Entering the kitchen I saw that I was right, it looks like he's prepared a feast.

"Hadrian," he nodded. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Did you get Athena's aquarium ready for travel?"

"Yes."

"Have you remember your communication mirror?"

"Yes Nixen, I triple checked my list. Once I get this delicious looking food in my bag we can go."

"Alright, it's just the first time that your leaving and I'm nervous about you being so close to Dumbldouche." Hearing Nixen say that made me laugh. I had given that name to Dumbledore when I first learned how he treated the Gryffindors versus the Slytherins.

"You do know that I can take care of myself right?"

"Of course I do Hadrian, but I worry. Your like a little brother or nephew to me and I'll always want to protect you."

This is what I like about Nixen, out in public he's completely detached, but in private he's a big ol' teddy bear.

"And your like a big brother or uncle to me, but you have to trust me to take care of myself. You taught me everything I know, so if you doubt me, you doubt yourself." I could tell that I got him with that last bit, he's always saying that if you can count on one person to be there it is you.

"You're right my little viper. Come on its time to go."

I hoisted my knapsack onto my shoulder and allowed Nixen to side-along apparate me to the train station. Upon landing on platform nine and three quarters we began to look for the Malfoy's. After about five minute I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Father, you said they would meet us here at ten thirty, it's already ten thirty-one."

"They will be here Dragon, stop your insolent whining. Look there they are now."

Mr. Malfoy had spotted our approach and waved us over.

"Hadrian, finally what took you so long?"

"Draco, stop that immediately, you have no right to speak to me that way." I don't know where that came from, I was just upset that he was questioning me.

 ** _LUCIUS'S POV_**

I have never seen Draco obey anyone who wasn't an authority figure, but upon being reprimanded by Hadrian he instantly backed down.

 ** _DRACO'S POV_**

When Hadrian used that voice it was like something in me wanted to submit, apologize for daring to speak to my dominant in such a way. Wait what, no, I did not just think of my friend that way.

 ** _HADRIAN'S POV_**

It felt good to see Draco so submissive. As soon as I corrected him he bowed his head and apologized. I kind of liked having someone listen to me. I noticed Nixen and Mr. Malfoy starring at me, shocked.

"What, he was being rude and I couldn't allow that to continue." Nobody said anything making me frustrated. "Fine, I'm going to the train, are you coming Draco?"

He I simply nodded his head and moved to pick up his trunk. I beat him to it, not wanting him to try carrying the huge thing. "I've got it, why don't you say good bye to Lucius."

Mr. Malfoy startled at the sound of his name and reached out to place a hand on Draco's shoulder. They stepped a few feet away for some privacy.

"Hadrian, why did you do that?" I turn to find Nixen giving me an exasperated look.

"I have no idea what you're taking about." That was a lie and we both knew it.

"Don't try that crap with me. Why did you act like his dominant?"

I sighed, "I don't know, I just didn't like him using that tone of vice with me."

"I get that he upset you, but until you are older and have established a special relationship you can't treat him like that."

I knew that Nixen was right, but I really wanted Draco as my sub.

"Hadrian, you ready to go?" An eager voice called to me.

The blond himself appears in front of me, bouncing on his toes. He's so cute when he's excited, acting like a little puppy.

"Yeah let me just say goodbye." I turn to Nixen and give him a quick hug, promising to write.

I allow Draco to lead the way and find us a compartment. As soon as we see an empty one we go in and I use my special wand to lock the door and close the blinds. I put the trunk on a shelf and hung my knapsack on a hook. Sitting down I wake up Athena.

 _"You can come out now. There is someone I want you to meet."_

 _"Who is so important that you had to disturb my beauty rest for them?"_

 _"It's that boy I told you about."_

 _"Ooooh, I finally get to meet your intended mate."_

A blush sprouted on my cheeks, probably confusing Draco. _"I told you not to call him that!"_

Athena ignores me and sticks her head out of my t-shirt. She tries to slither away, but I hold her back.

"Hadrian what's that?"

"Dray meet Athena, she's a basilisk. Nixen have me her for my birthday."

"Wow, can, can I pet her?"

 _"Can Draco pet you?"_

 _"Of course he is your intended."_

"She says it's alright, I suggest scratching under her chin."

He slowly reached out and did as I said, making Athena hiss in pleasure as she relaxed.

"She likes you, that's one way me and get are alike."

Dray looked up in shock, stuttering, "Wait y-you, you l-like ME?"

"Yes Dray, very much so."


	4. Hogwarts

**_HADRIAN'S POV_**

The blush that spread across Dray's face at my words made me want to kiss him. I nearly did, but I kept myself in my seat. I waited for him to say something but he seemed list in thought, petting Athena absent-mindedly.

 ** _DRACO'S POV_**

I can't believe that Hadrian likes me. Of course I like him, but to know that he reciprocates is amazing. Then I remember what my father said.

FLASHBACK

Father guided me a few steps away from Hadrian and Nixen.

"Dragon, I've known since you were little that you have no interest in the female gender and I will love you no matter what, but I ask that you save intamencies until you are older. I have full faith that you won't do what you are not ready for. If anything does happen though please use protection."

"Why would I need protection? It's not like either of us could get pregnant."

"That's not exactly true. If a pureblood is with someone of immense power they have the chance of a magical womb forming and a fetus developing. I have no doubt that Hadrian Potter has the strength."

"Why want I told of this before?"

"I thought that it would be a few years before it became an issue, but with the way you and Mr. Potter are interacting I am no longer so sure."

A blush spread across my cheeks. "I have n-no idea what you are referring to."

"You do not have to low to me Dragon, I could see the way you looked at each other. Just, don't rush anything."

END FLASHBACK

"I like you too, but are you sure we're not too young?"

 ** _HADRIAN'S POV_**

For some reason Draco's innocent question pleased me. "We can set the pace to whatever we want. We don't even have to be fully dating yet if you're not comfortable with it, but I would at least like to be your friend. We could work on getting to know each other for now and then in third year, when we can go to Hogsmeade, we could try going on a couple dates.

"After that, if we are both willing I wouldn't be opposed to forming a serious relationship. We would have no sexual relations until we have decided on our own and together that we are ready."

"I, uh, I think that I would like that, there's just one thing, what kind of relationship would it be?"

"You'll have to elaborate Dray."

"U-uh, w-would you be l-like my d-dominant, o-or would it just be a n-normal r-relationship?" The blush staining his cheeks was even darker than before.

"If you feel like you need someone to take control, it would be my pleasure to do so." I meant what I said, I would love for this gorgeous blond in front of me to be my submissive.

"Sometimes I can't do anything unless I'm told to. It's like I'm only allowed to do what my master tells me."

"You don't know how much your words please me. If you will allow me I would love to be the person you need, to be your dominant."

I opened my arms and Draco came to sit next to me. As soon as I wrapped my arm around his waist he leaned into me and decided to take a nap. Athena followed his example and I was left to pull out the potions research book that I've been reading.

About a ninety minutes into the seven and a half hour train ride there was a knock on the compartment door. I dismantled the lock and used my wand to open the door. Standing outside was a girl with bushy hair and large front teeth. Her entire demeanor screamed know-it-all.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost his."

I rolled my eyes, clearly she had never heard of tracking charms. Raising my wand I say a spell especially designed to search for living things, "Vivamus quaerere." A thin blue line shot out the door and down the corridor. "There, follow the light and you will find the toad. Now leave us alone."

The girl gave me an affronted look before huffing off. With a flick of my wand the compartment door slid shut and the locking spell was reactivated. I felt Dray shift, but he settled down when I placed a kiss on his head. I picked up my book and got lost in the latest searches to improve potions.

About two hours later Draco woke up and we spent the rest of the ride talking about our childhoods, playing chess, reading, or just sitting and enjoying each others company. At six fifteen we put on our school robes and waited for the train to stop.

Getting off we heard a voice shouting, "Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere!" We followed the sound to a man who had to be half giant.

Dray and I joined the crowd of people in front of him while the older students headed towards the waiting carriages. I'm one of the few that can see the thestrals pulling them. Once all of the upper years were gone we got new instructions.

"Four to a boat, four to a boat!"

I quickly pulled Draco to the furthest boat. As soon as we were in I pushed us slightly away from the shore, not so far as to start drifting off but enough to discourage others who thought of joining us. Turning to Draco I see a confused look on his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"I counted forty students including ourselves, there are fifteen boats, that means they're not all going to be full. I don't want anybody else sitting with us so I made sure they couldn't."

"OK, I guess that makes sense."

Seeing that I was sitting in the middleseat and Draco wasn't I decided to fix that problem. Grabbing his hand I pulled him over to sit besides me. The squeak he gave was adorable.

"Hadrian, you could gave caused us to capsize!"

"Don't worry love, they're spelled to stay upright." The nickname made the darkest blush I've ever seen spread across Dray's cheeks.

All of a sudden the boat was moving and another squeak escaped my blond beauty. I pulled him against my side as we glided across the choppy water.

A storm had started about half way through the trip here and was still going strong. All the others were getting soaked, but I had placed water repellant charms on both me and Draco before we got off of the train.

We finally docked in a cave and were led into a large room to wait. I kept my arm firmly around Dray's waist, ignoring the other students.

The doors open and in steps Minerva McGonagall, who I read about in "Hogwarts, a History". Everybody looked towards her as she began speaking. 《"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts you're triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will become a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."》 (Rowling, 90-91)

She stepped out and the doors shut. All of a sudden a freckled red head in second hand robes appeared before me. "You're Harry Potter. I'm Weasley, Ron Weasley. You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." The boy had the nerve to try to shake my hand after his little speech.

"I'll have you know that I, as Lord Potter, can decide whom I want to be acquainted with and from what I can tell you will bring me nothing but trouble. I ask that you refrain from bothering me further."

As I finished talking ghosts started floating through the room, eliciting screams from some students. I'm assuming they've never seen a ghost before.

The doors opened once more and Professor McGonagall stepped through. "We are ready for you, please form a line and follow me."

Entering the hall I saw four student tables, each with a house flag above it, and a staff one on a raised platform. In front of the staff table was a stool with an old hat on it, I learned many years ago how you are sorted so this didn't faze me. I guess Draco did not have the knowledge that I did because I could feel him shaking slightly.

I leaned over and put my mouth by his ear. His breath hitched as I began whispering to him. "Do not worry, love. All you have to do is sit on the stool and allow the hat to be placed on your head. It will look into your thoughts and memories to determine where you belong. If you have occlumency shields erected they will have to be lowered, besides that nothing will happen."

"They expect me too wear that? It's probably been on hundreds of thousands of heads, who knows what germs are on that thing?"

"Before it is placed on you I will cast a cleaning charm on it, how about that?"

"Thank you, that would be great."

"It is no problem, it was my plan anyways." Draco leaned up and pressed a kiss to my cheek before turning away, blushing.

Pleased I nuzzled his neck. "Do not be embarrassed to show me affection. If I am to be your dominant, now or in a few years, you will have to get used to some pda. I want everybody to know who's you are."

Dray have me a shy smile before looking forward. I realised that the sorting was now almost half way through. I look around and see that the bushy haired girl was placed in Ravenclaw and the Longbottom heir is a Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

It was Dray's turn to be sorted. I could tell he was still nervous so I have him a squeeze before gently pushing him forward. I quickly moved around until I had a clear shot at the hat and sent a simple cleaning charm at it. The hat was barely on the blond's head when it was shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

I sent Draco a smile as he strutted towards the table underneath the green and silver flag. I tuned everything out until I heard my name called. I fired another discrete cleaning spell on my way up. As soon as I sat upon the stool the hat was placed on my head and I heard a voice.

"Curious, very curious. Why are you with the firsties? From what I can see you have surpassed even the seventh years. Oh well let's get you sorted.

"You, Mr. Potter, have knowledge, but you do not rely on books, no not Ravenclaw. You are loyal only to yourself and your closest friends, so not Hufflepuff. You have bravery, but not the Gryffindor brashness. Better be,

"SLYTHERIN!"


	5. Slytherin

**_HADRIAN'S POV_**

Smirking I took the hat off of my head, handed it to a stunned McGonagall, and strode to my new table. As I got closer a saw a pug-faced girl much to close to MY Draco. I stepped up behind the idiotic witch and pulled out my wand. With a flick of my wrist she was pushed over two seats. Sitting down I put an arm around the blonds waist and pulled him close to me. I tilted my head down to nuzzle behind his ear and whispered, "Hello love."

The shiver that Dray gave pleased me, now everyone will know who's he is. "Hi Hadrian."

About five minutes later the last student was sorted into Slytherin, making us the house with the largest number of new students. The headmaster stood, but I completely tuned him out. When the food appeared I served Draco and then myself, making sure we had plenty of proper food.

Dray leaned up to place a quick kiss on my cheek before digging in. The food was very good, but what was better where the little sounds that my blond made while eating. I lowered my head to his ear, "Love, if you keep making those noises I will not be able to contain myself."

A bright blush spread across his face as he registered my words.

"S-sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

When the headmaster dismissed us the Slytherin fifth year prefects instructed the newest house members to follow them. Dray and I stood and I grabbed his hand, not wanting to let him out of my sight. We were led out of the hall and down into the dungeons.

"Make sure you pay close attention to where we are going, you don't want to get lost," the female prefect said.

I instantly memorized every turn we made and after about ten minutes we stopped in front of a slightly discolored patch of wall.

"This is the door to your home for the next seven years. Only two things will grant you entrance, the password and parsletongue. The password is changed every Sunday, the new one will be posted on the bulletin board. NO ONE from any other house is to be told where our common room is." The male prefect turned around to let us in, "Semper Griseo."

There was the sound of grating stones as the wall opened. I couldn't help but be impressed at the room that greeted us. One wall and part of the high ceiling was made of glass, allowing us to look into the lake. A fire roared in the huge fireplace, keeping the large room warm. A study area was set up in the corner with various other armchairs and couches scattered about.

"Now, while we wait for the rest of the house to get here, we'll take you to your dorms."

"There will be two students in every room, your last name are posted on the doors and any changes will have to go through our head of house."

We separated and followed our older housemates down our respective halls.

"At the end of the hall is a staircase leading down to the other years, unless you are with an older student that area is off limits. You have five minutes to find your dorm and get back here."

Keeping Draco with me I began waking down the hall, looking at the name plates. Crabbe;Goyle, Nott;Zabini, Malfoy;Potter. "Looks like Sev had a hand in room assignments."

I opened the door to find a fairly nice dorm room. There were two full size, four-poster beds, two night stands, two wardrobes, two desks, and one door. Setting my knapsack on a desk I pulled Dray into the bathroom. I was in awe of the bath the size of a hot tub and the shower big enough for five people. Included were two sinks and one toilet stall.

"Come, we have to return to the common room."

I led us back to the common room where all of our housemates were waiting. As we sat down the wall besides the fireplace opened and out walked Severus. "Good evening students," his deep voice drawled. "For the students I spoke to last year and our newest students a time will be set for you to come see me. As for everybody else, my door is always open if you need to speak with me."

There was a chorus of yes sir's around the room.

"Remember the Slytherin motto, domus sumus: Numquam obliviscar. In this school we are seen as evil, bad. Students from other houses will not always treat you with kindness, they may even try to hurt you. That means that we must show a united front. All disputes will be kept within these rooms, if you are divided out there you are prey."

Many students nodded or looked down, probably having learned this first-hand.

"Every Friday evening the older students will help the younger ones with any questions they have about classes. Every Monday and Wednesday at 15:30 in my office any NEWT and OWL students that wish too may come for study group. On Saturdays and Sundays you may practice dueling and on the last Saturday of each month all who wish may enter a mock tournament. Students who wish to participate will be given an evaluation to determine their level and group assignment."

I noticed that many of the older students had rather viscous looks on their faces, I'm sure that if you were to look at me though I would be much the same. Severus smirked at me, no doubt Nixen had bragged about me. I raised my hand and waited to be called on.

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Will the dueling be strictly magical or are we allowed to use other techniques?"

"Very good question. Saturdays will focus on magical dueling and Sundays on 'muggle'. Every other weekend we will work on combining the two forms.

"There is something changing in Hogwarts this a year. Dumbledore has hidden a magical artifact in the third floor corridor, it can cause great harm. If I learn that ANY of you have sought it out there will be consequences. Are there any other questions?"

Severus must have scared everybody because the room was silent.

"Fine, you are dismissed. I want all of you in bed by 23:30."

Making sure that Draco was with me I followed after Severus. He seemed to know that I would because he waited at the wall that he had entered through. As soon as we reached him he said the password, the house motto, and continued walking.


	6. Classes

We stayed and talked with Severus for two and a half hours, meaning it was about 23:00, before we retired for the night. When we left we were shown the hallway access to the quarters, office, and classroom. I decided that I wanted to try something so we took the long way back to the common room.

At the entrance I quieted Draco when he started to say the password. Clearing my throat I hissed, _"Open."_ The sound of grinding stones was heard as the wall opened.

I ignored all the stares we received and tightened my hold on my bond's waist. We headed straight to our dorm to prepare for bed.

"Dray, why don't you go get cleaned up while I do some rearranging."

"Okay. What are you moving?"

"You'll see."

As he walked into the ensuite I pulled out my wand. I levitated the beds into the center of the room, against the wall, leaving about two feet between them. Next I brought over the bedside tables. In the area farthest from the fireplace I set up a study place. In front of the fire I made a cozy sitting section. I conjured a settee, love seat, two armchairs, and a coffee table.

Right as I finished Draco came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, still wet. I had to restrain myself from going over to ravish him. He looked around the room at the changes I had made.

"I like it."

"And I like how you look right now."

Draco blushed bright red, seeming to realize that he was practically naked. He hurried over to his trunk and grabbed some clothes before running back to the bathroom to dress.

I'm laying in bed, it's about midnight and my blond just can't seem to settle down. "Dray is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he says all too quickly.

"I don't like it when you lie to me. Now, what is wrong?"

"I, I'm used to having my dad lay with me until I fall asleep. I just miss him I guess."

Waving my wand, a small blue light appeared above our beds. It was just bright enough for me to see Dray holding a pillow close. I lift my blankets and motion him over. Immediately he jumps out of his bed and into mine. I hold him close and in minutes we are falling asleep.

I wake up first the next morning to a weight on my chest. Looking down I see Draco clinging to me like a koala bear. I chuckle and pet his hair as I cast a tempus. It's just after 07:00 and breakfast starts at eight, knowing my blonde he will want at least 45 minutes to get ready so I decide to wake him.

"Darling, you need wake up."

He grunted and held me tighter while burying his face in my neck. Seeing as he doesn't want to wake I decide to try something different. I tilt my head down to blow on his ear and used my right hand to tickle his stomach. Slowly Draco started to squirm, then huff, and finally laugh as he tried to get away. I refused to loosen my hold on him as I continued the torture.

"I-I'm up. *haha* Stop, please!"

Deciding to take pity on the blond I released him then quickly grabbed on again as he almost rolled off of the bed. I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Careful, love."

Dray sobered immediately and tried to fight off the forming blush. "I-I think I'm gonna get ready now. Y-you can have the shower cause I took one last night." The words were so soft I nearly didn't hear him.

I looked at the conjured time still hovering in the air. It was just before 07:20, so I planned to take twenty-five minutes to wash. This would leave me enough time to dry my hair and get dressed. I wanted to try something new though.

"Love, while I am in the shower why don't you pick out my outfit? You seem to have a great sense of fashion."

Draco's cheeks, which were still flushed, got even more red. "Do, do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Now, if you don't think you can choose my outfit than that's fine."

"NO. I mean, I can do it, if you would just show me where everything is."

"Come here." I told him the general password that opens the regular compartments. I turned the trunk so that the right side was facing us. I grabbed the handle and pulled, revealing a special rack where my school uniforms hung and shelves of my everyday clothes.

Getting up I opened another section and pulled out my bag of toiletries. Going to the bathroom I left Draco to it.

I stepped into the bedroom wearing a towel to see an a school outfit on the bed and the rest of my clothes missing. I look over at Draco and watch as he finishes tying his tie, using a mirror in one of the wardrobes. He looks up and startles when he sees me, cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Where did the rest of my clothes go?"

Without saying anything he turns to the other wardrobes and opens the doors. Inside all of my clothes were exactly as they had been in the trunk. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the head. "Thank you, love."

I grabbed my uniform off of my bed and went back to the bathroom to dress and dry my hair. When I came out ten minutes later Dray informed me that Allen, the fifth year prefect from last night, said to meet in the common room to go up to breakfast.

All of the students were in two lines, boys in one, girls in the other. There was a system, prefects in the front and than the years from first to seventh. As soon as we stepped into the open space the lines started moving.

We walked up to the Great Hall in formation. When we reached our table the lines split and we continued with girls on the right side and boys on the left. We continued until the end of the benches and sat where we stopped. Like last night I served both Draco and myself, putting a healthy balance of dairy, protein, starch, and sugar.

The entire time that we were eating I kept some form of contact with my little blond, be it our knees pressed together or my hand on his back. At 08:45 Allen and Stacy, the girl prefect from last night, stood up and told us firsties to follow them.

I wrapped an arm around Dray's waist as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"For years one and two you will only have core classes. In third you may choose any extras you want, but until then you focus on the basics. For mandatory subjects houses have classes together. There is a block schedule, meaning that you will have set periods for each class and they alternate between days. This is your list." As Stacy finished speaking she held out slips of paper.

I grabbed Draco's and mine. It didn't look that complicated.

Slytherin First Year Schedule

Monday: Period 1- (08:45-09:35) Transfiguration

Period 2- (09:45-10:35) Study Hall

Period 3- (10:45-11:35) Study Hall

Lunch- 11:35-12:05

Period 4- (12:15-13:05) Flying

Period 5- (13:15-14:05) Study Hall

Period 6- (14:15-15:05) Study Hall

Period 7- (15:15-16:05) Wizarding Etiquette

Tuesday: Period 1- (08:45-09:35) Charms

Period 2- (09:45-10:35) Study Hall

Period 3- (10:45-11:35) Study Hall

Lunch- 11:35-12:05

Period 4- (12:15-13:05) Flying

Period 5- (13:15-14:05) Study Hall

Period 6- (14:15-15:05) Study Hall

Period 7- (15:15-16:05) Muggle Studies

Wednesday: Period 1- (08:45-09:35) Potions

Period 2- (09:45-10:35) Study Hall

Period 3- (10:45-11:35) Study Hall

Lunch- 11:35-12:05

Period 4- (12:15-13:05) Flying

Period 5- (13:15-14:05) Study Hall

Period 6- (14:15-15:05) Study Hall

Period 7- (15:15-16:05) Foreign Studies

Thursday: Period 1- (08:45-09:35) Defense Against the Dark Arts

Period 2- (09:45-10:35) Study Hall

Period 3- (10:45-11:35) Study Hall

Lunch- 11:35-12:05

Period 4- (12:15-13:05) Flying

Period 5- (13:15-14:05) Study Hall

Period 6- (14:15-15:05) Study Hall

Period 7- (15:15-16:05) Creature Studies

Friday: Period 1- (08:45-09:35) History

Period 2- (09:45-10:35) Study Hall

Period 3- (10:45-11:35) Study Hall

Lunch- 11:35-12:05

Period 4- (12:15-13:05) Flying

Period 5- (13:15-14:05) Study Hall

Period 6- (14:15-15:05) Study Hall

Period 7- (15:15-16:05) Art/Music

Night Class- (21:30-22:20) Astronomy

"For years the board has been pushing to change some things around here. They wanted set class times and more education for the younger students. This year it finally happened," Allen said.

Stacy continued, "During study hall you must be in either the library or with a teacher. Teachers each have one day, besides the weekend, with no classes. If it is found that you are abusing the study periods then you will be assigned to a specific teacher each day for each period. You will also lose house points and earn detention."

"For one week either Stacy or I will show you how to get to your core classes. Today we will both show you to Transfiguration, we have a study period first. Flying goes until November, from December to March you will have a dueling class inside, then you have flying through the rest of the year."

"Well let's go."

We finally sat down at lunch. Continuing the pattern I served both Draco and myself. Throughout lunch I had to remind my little blond to eat several times, he was just so eager to fly. "You need your strength if you want to do well while flying, Dray. You need to eat."

"But-"

"No," I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come with me." I led him out into the hall and a little ways away from the door. "I know you are excited, but I expect you to eat three full meals a day. I will not have you losing your strength because you aren't looking out for yourself. I'm here to take care of you and to help you be your best self, how am I supposed to do that if you won't cooperate?"

Draco looked down, almost in tears. "I'm sorry for not listening." He seemed to think of something and began panicking, "You, you don't hate me do you? I'll be better I promise. Please don't hate me."

I pulled him into a tight hug and cooed while petting his hair, "Oh little one, I could never. I like you very much. Now why don't you take a moment to calm down and then we go finish our lunch?"

He nodded his head and snuggled closer to me.

"Everybody stand beside a broom, that's it go on. Good good. Now, hold your hand above the broom. I want you to close your eyes and focus, try to feel the ball of power within you. Take a few moments for that. Once you have found the ball try to pull a little string away, take it to your hand. Let the string reach out to the broom. Say _up_ in a clear, strong voice."

Almost every student succeeded quickly. Out of the ten of us only Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle took more than five minutes. When all of us had hold of our brooms Madame Hooch continued.

"Straddle your brooms, keep a good strong grip. I want you to push off of the ground with your feet and use your string of magic to hover at a steady height of three feet."

Over the next forty minutes we worked on guiding the brooms. Learning how to get the broom to work with us. Most of us have been riding for years so it was a fairly boring lesson. We walked back to the castle.

It's seventh period and we are finally to the last class. I had my arm around Draco's waist as we stepped into class but I let go immediately when I saw who the teacher was.

"Hello Hadrian, Dragon."


	7. Punishment

"Hello, Mister Malfoy," I said nervously.

"Hello, Father." Draco spoke with more confidence. "You didn't tell me that you would be teaching."

"Yes. The board thought that we needed a representative within the school, to help keep an eye on things. Now it is time to begin class."

Everybody found a seat and waited for roll to be called. Once Mr. Malfoy finished he stood silently starring at us. Some students sat patiently, others, like Crabbe and Goyle, began to fidget. After five minutes Tracy Davis raised her hand.

Mr. Malfoy looked at her and said, "That was your first test. Etiquette is not just being polite, it is knowing how to respond to each situation. In this classroom I wish for you to think of me as the host at whichever event you are attending. If I, the host, stand silently at the front of the room it means that I have an announcement. From the moment that you see me in this stance until the moment that I finish whatever my announcement is, you must remain silent."

Tracy looked down, ashamed.

"If you would all take out a writing utensil we will now be taking a pre test. This will not be counted towards your grade, its only purpose is to allow me to see what you know."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter please stay after class." While all the others stood to leave Dray and I stayed in our seats, as they were directly in front of the teachers desk. Once it was just the three of us Lucius stalked around the desk until he was beside his son. "Hello, Dragon." Was all he could get out before he had an armful of happy eleven year old.

"Dad, it's so good to see you. How did you get away from Narcissa?" I had been told on the train ride that Lady Malfoy was really just a gold digging harpy that abused and neglected my Dray.

"I have decided to divorce that beast. That is actually why I asked you to stay behind, the court will generally try to place the children with the mother, unless they are deemed unworthy. If the divorce goes to court you will have to testify that she is abusive."

I sensed the change immediately, Draco became even more submissive than usual. "Why?"

I placed my hand on his lower back in a silent show of support, but allowed his father to answer. "In most divorce cases were there are children involved, the mother is seen as the best to care for the child. In the few cases like ours it is the father that is best. Due to my past choices the court will be reluctant to see this. We will need to make a strong case against Narcissa to make sure that I get custody."

"Mr. Malfoy, I think that I know something that could help. I would have to go back to look at the book, to recheck my information, but a couple years ago I read of a similar case. A combination of medical records, scans, pensive memories, and mind healer involvement was able to prove the father as the best caretaker."

My Dragon turned to me, throwing himself into my arms. I felt a tentative press of lips on my chest. In turn I bent my head and kissed his head. I looked up at Lucius, hoping that I wasn't about to be cursed. Instead he gave a slight nod. I knew at some point we would be having a serious talk, but for now I was accepted.

"Why don't we meet again this Saturday? Come to the classroom at noon, we will go to my rooms for lunch and then after we will begin to work on our strategy."

Draco let go of me and went to hug his father. As we walked out I made sure to 'accidentally' leave behind my book. After a couple of halls I suddenly 'realized' I was missing something and told Draco to continue to our dorm. I went back to the classroom, knowing that Lucius would be there.

I knocked on the door which immediately opened. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I assume I know why you're here."

"Yes, sir. I wanted to inform you of my intentions with your son. I can't know for certain until I come into my inheratince next summer, but I think that Draco is my mate. Wether he is or not I will always treat him the way he deserves. Not even the most amazing man on earth is worthy of your son."

For a few moments he just stared at me before stepping closer. Lucius held out his hand and I grasped it, we shook firmly. I grabbed my book and stepped out of the classroom only to be met with an armful of happy blond. "Thank you, Hadrian."

His voice was muffled because his face was pushed into my chest, but I understood him perfectly. I bent down to press a kiss to his head before gently pushing him away. "I am glad you're happy but you have also disappointed me."

Draco's face fell. "Why? What did I do? I'm sorry. I'll fix it! Please don't be mad. I'M SORRY."

"Hey, calm down. Now I want you to think, what did I tell you to do when we were going to our room and I left to get my book? Think, what did I say to do?" He thought for a minute and then it seemed to come to him.

"You said I was to continue walking to the room."

"Yes and what did you do?"

He looked down and said in a bare whisper, "I disobeyed. I followed you and listened in on a private conversation."

I made a quick decision, Draco needed a punishment. "What do you think I should do then?"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Well you aren't getting off with just a talk, so what should your punishment be?"

"NO. I'm sorry. Please, please no, no. I'll be good I PROMISE. No punishment, no no no. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. Be good, Dray will BE GOOD."

I quickly pulled him into my arms, gently petting his hair and rubbing his back, all the while whispering sweet things in his hair. When he didn't start to calm down I decided to get us back to our room. Thank Merlin the etiquette class is in the first floor and I know a shortcut to the common room. I picked Draco up so I could carry him down. His arms went around my neck and his legs around my waist.

When I entered the common room all eyes were on us, but I gave a glare to rival Severus's and they turned back to their homework or games. I walked briskly to our dorm making sure that my Dragon's face was hidden in my neck the entire time. I opened the door to our bathroom, instinctively knowing what to do.

While Royal Elves, such as the Malfoys, have control over all of the elements they tend to also have one that they favor over the others. From the Malfoy's white hair I was able to guess that they were water elves. Whereas the Weasley's with their red hair were obviously fire tuned, explaining the millennium long family feud.

I started the bath and pulled off Dray's robes, shoes, tie, shirt, and pants, leaving him in his briefs. After making sure that the water wouldn't burn or freeze him I gently lowered him into the tub. I held the back of his neck and head with one hand then used the other to rub his belly. After a few minutes he came out of the trance like state he had been in.

"H-Hadrian? What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry my Dragon. I accidentally sent you into a panic attack. It's okay now, no punishment, I'm sorry."

He looked down and realised that he was in nothing but his under shorts. He blushed, but didn't move to cover himself. A determined expression settled on his face and he looked back up at me. "I need to be punished, Sir. I disobeyed and I listened to a private conversation without permission. I need to be punished so that I can learn."

"Alright, but first, before anything happens, you need a safe word."

"What's a safe word, Sir?"

"It is a word that you wouldn't normally say. It can be said at any time and I will know that you need to stop. If I hear that word everything stops. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, Sir. I choose fire as my word."

"There is also the color system. If I ask for your color and you say green I know that you are good to go and I can continue. If you say yellow it tells me that you need a little bit and I have to go slow. If you say red everything stops and we talk about what happened. Now I think that you have earned ten spanks for disobeying a direct order and lines for listening to my conversation without permission. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, Sir."

I drained the tub then told Draco to stand. I dried him with a flick of my hand. When he tried to step out of the bath I picked him up to carry him. Like before he wrapped himself around me. As we stepped out of the bathroom I asked him, "So you want the spanking or lines first?"

"Lines please Sir." I set him down at my desk before pulling out parchment and a special quill of my own invention.

"Draco, this quill will only let you right something if you believe it to be the truth. You will use it and write fifty times the sentence, 'I will not listen to private conversations without permission.' You have half an hour while I take a shower. For every line that is not completed when I come check you will have two extra, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

I pressed a kiss to his head. "You may begin writing as soon as you hear the shower turn on." I walked to the bathroom and cast a charm that would allow me to see into the room without alerting him. I then turned on the shower and Dray immediately began.

For the next twenty-five minutes I watched him work non stop. He set down the quill and counted the lines, there was the required fifty. I reached over and turned off the shower. After waiting another couple minutes I undressed and wrapped a towel around my waist before casting a spell to make me look wet. Stepping out of the bathroom I turned towards Draco. "Sit on my bed."

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out muggle joggers and a muscle shirt. I walked over to the desk and very slowly acted like I was reading and counting every one. I could see Dray squirming on the bed. I finally nodded and sauntered to the bed. I say down besides my naughty blond.

"Lay across my legs. You will get five with your briefs on and five bare bottom spanks. What is your word?"

"Fire, Sir."

"Good. Remember only use it if you can no longer handle the spanking. I am starting." Right after I said this I brought my hand down in the middle of his butt. "One." I did two hard spanks in a row, each hit the very top of his thighs. "Two. Three." The next one hit the middle of the right cheek. "Four." Then the other cheek. "Five."

At this point there were tears rolling down his face. I gave him a few moments to calm down before gently pulling down his under shorts. I felt him tense slightly, but he said nothing so I just continued. Once his briefs were pulled to mid thigh I asked him his color.

"Green, Sir." It came out shaky but I could no detect a lie so I didn't stop.

I rubbed his butt lightly before pulling back and bringing my hand down five times in quick succession, making sure to get his sit spot each time. Immediately after finishing I pulled Draco up to wrap my arms around him. "Good boy. You did so good. It's all over now. Good boy."

He just sniffed and clung tightly to me. I tried to get him to let go so I could get the potion/ointment I invented for after spankings, but he refused to let go. I warned him to hang on so he wrapped himself around me. I walked over to my trunk and opened one of the hidden compartments. Pulling out the ointment I walked back to the bed and told him to lay on his stomach.

He didn't listen so I said it again In my dominant voice. This time he obeyed immediately and I was able to position him with his legs underneath him and his butt on display. I unscrewed the jar of ointment, scooped some out and began to spread it over the red marks. The potion would get rid of bruises without taking away the ache.

As I worked I explained everything to Dray. "You'll probably be able to feel this for the rest of the day. Do you understand why you were punished?"

"Yes Sir. I was punished because I disobeyed an order and listened to a private conversation."

"Exactly, but now, you have been punished and all is forgiven. You have a clean slate. Why don't we head down to dinner?"


	8. Nighttime Surprise

DRACO'S POV

The spanking hurt but I know that Hadrian was right to give me one. I'm kind of glad that I earned a punishment because it showed me that not only is he not like Narcissa, but also that afterwards I'm fully redeemed. I was feeling a bit more submissive at the moment and I think Hadrian could tell. Usually he fills a plate for me to eat off of, but tonight he added extra food to his and fed me.

I looked at my dad to see how he would react to this and he gave me a look, telling me he didn't miss my wince of pain while sitting or my passive behavior. I figured it would be best to either meet him in his classroom after dinner or send him a note. I was leaning more towards the latter so that I didn't have to be away from Hadrian. I gave dad a small smile before taking the bite that was being offered to me.

HADRIAN'S POV

I saw Draco looking to his father and realised that the elder Malfoy had most likely noticed his sons behavior. Draco smiled though so I knew that there wouldn't be a huge issue. I figured my Dragon would want to talk to Lucius about what happened, at this moment the most probable option would be a letter. After dinner he would be allowed to write one but for now he needed to eat, so I held out some roast beef for him.

Dray smiled up at me and took the offered bite, snuggling into my side. He seemed like he needed more so I tugged him into my lap gently. His head leaned against my shoulder and his mouth opened silently for more food. I chuckled and got some green beans for him. I liked having him dependent on me, it gave me a sense of satisfaction.

By the end of dinner Draco's eyes were drooping. Instead of trying to get him to walk I just picked him up and carried him down to our dorm. I decided to change his clothes and put him to bed before going to talk to his dad. I decided that I should speak to him as I am the dominant, and Draco was obviously unable to write a letter.

I knocked on the etiquette classroom door and heard Lucius day enter. "Hi," I said as I stepped inside.

"Mr. Potter, I presume this is about the display at dinner. Though I am curious as to where my son is."

I sat in the chair in front of his desk. "I'm sorry sir, we were both going to come speak to you, but Draco fell asleep. Earlier, when we had our conversation, he was supposed to go back to our dorm, he didn't. Instead he followed me and listened to us. I'm glad he heard some of the things that he did, but he disobeyed me and listened to a private conversation. I didn't think that his actions should be ignored because I had told him earlier today that I wouldn't accept him disobeying a direct order. I told him that he had earned a punishment and he freaked out. I had to put him in the bath to calm him down. Afterwards I tried to wave the punishment but he refused, he said that he felt like he needed it. I had him write fifty lines and I gave him ten spanks. He accepted both and he chose a safe word, just as a precaution. As soon as the punishment ended he was forgiven and I made sure that he understood this. He told me that he was glad that happened, so he knows that I am not like Narcissa." I looked at Lucius nervously, waiting for him to tell me that I would never be allowed near Draco again.

The blond's fingers made a steeple while he stared at me. After two uncomfortable minutes he finally spoke, "Why did you tell me this Mr. Potter?"

"I wanted you to know that if I'm going to be your son's dominant, I'm going to take the responsibility seriously, this includes correcting misbehavior. I know that you are very important to Draco and he is important to me. I need to know if you intend to never allow me contact with him, because I overstepped my bounds. I need to know if, in the case I can not see him, there is any way for me to redeem myself. I want your blessing for me to continue being with your son because in the end, that is important to both of us."

Lucius seemed to be deep in thought and I hoped that I didn't say the wrong thing. After several long moments he spoke. "Thank you for telling me, you obviously care for my son, even if I think that you are a bit young for such actions. I will need to talk to Draco before any decisions are made, but for the time being consult with me on punishments."

"Thank you sir."

Shortly after I left to go back to my dorm. When I got there I saw Draco curled around my pillow. With a smile on my face I changed into a pair of sleep pants and climbed into bed. As soon as the bed shifted Dray rolled over and grabbed onto me. I chuckled lightly as I grabbed my pillow and laid down, one arm going around my Dragon. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, but I didn't stay that way for long.

I woke up to Dray moving around restlessly. He didn't seem distressed, but his breath was coming in quick pants and he occasionally let out little moans. Beginning to realize the situation I looked down and sure enough his hips were rocking back and forth.

I had my first wet dream about two months ago, a little earlier than some, but it's to be expected as I was coming into my dominant inheritance. Draco on the other hand is a submissive and usually they don't reach sexual maturity until their dominant claims them.

Thinking I decide to leave him as long as he doesn't try to use me to get off. If we aren't mates that could be disastrous to any possible bond with his real mate. I carefully slide out of bed, might as well minimize the risk. Casting a quick tempus I saw that it was only 00:30 and so I settled down to do some homework for the next little while.

About ten minutes later Draco gives one big groan and settles down. I cast a general cleaning charm over him and the bed before climbing in with him. Again he wrapped around me. I knew that we would have to talk in the morning with his dad.


	9. The Morning After

I woke to the sound of the shower and a sweet voice singing. As I started to come back to awareness I remembered what happened. Draco had a wet dream, something that isn't supposed to be happening yet. Quickly dressing for the day I wait for him to get out of the shower. I hear the water cut off and a minutes later the blond stepped out of the ensuit, clothed but toweling his wet hair. "Come here, I'll dry your hair for you."

Dray came to sit in front of me on the ground while I sat on the bed. I grabbed my wand and cast a spell to blow warm air. Gently I began to brush the white blond locks while moving my wand back and forth. As soon as I was done Draco moved to sit next to me and my arm went around him.

"Dragon, we need to talk about something." As soon as the words left my mouth he started to freak out, mumbling about not wanting to be in the dark. I pulled him into my lap and murmured soothing words while rubbing his back. Slowly but surely he calmed enough to breathe properly. "Dray, it's alright, it's nothing bad. I promise you won't go in the dark and I'm not going to get rid of you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really, I just wanted to tell you before we went to talk to your dad."

"Tell me what?"

"Last night I woke up to you rubbing against me. I quickly realized that you were having a wet dream, which is concerning because you aren't supposed to yet. I didn't want you to be in the dark when we spoke to your dad."

Draco's eyes widened as he listened.

"I don't know if you know, but as you are a submissive you shouldn't have had a wet dream, unless you were claimed by your dominant mate." My voice lowered to a whisper, laced with guilt, "I'm afraid that when I punished you, I brought out your submissive and it latched on to me."

Dray turned to me with a contemplative look on his face. "You're afraid that you're not my mate and that you just messed up my chances at being with my mate. But you know what Harry, I don't care if you were meant to be my mate, if I was given a choice I would choose you."

He hopped off my lap before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. "Come on, it's time to go see my dad."

I knocked on the etiquette classroom door and heard Lucius call for us to enter. I opened the door and led Dray in by the hand, releasing it when he tugged. He walked over to his father and hugged him before sitting down. I sat in the chair next to him and began.

"Mr. Malfoy, there's something you need to know, and I don't think you're going to like it."

He sat forward and looked into my eyes. "What have you done now Mr. Potter?"

"Last night Draco had a wet dream. I woke while it was happening and moved out of the bed until it was over, I then used a spell to clean him and the sheets."

A troubled look appeared on Lucius's face and he began muttering under his breath. "I think it's time to go see Severus."

Grabbing Dray's hand I followed Mr. Malfoy to the dungeons. We passed the prions classroom and went to Severus's office. We were called to enter before we could even knock. The potions master was sitting behind his desk, grading papers.

"Good morning, was there something you needed?"

"Yes, Draco needs to be tested, I believe that he has come into his inheritance early." As soon as Lucius said this Severus looked up.

"I see, I should have some of the testing potion. Am I right to assume that you believe Harry to be the dominant?" He got up and walked over to a cabinet while he spoke.

"Yes."

Severus brought the potion over to me and Draco ordering is to each put in a hair. "We should know in about five minutes, so why don't you explain what's going on."

I spoke up before Lucius could say anything. "Last night Dray had a wet dream. I woke up and moved out of the bed until it was over, then I cleaned him with a spell and went back to sleep."

"Yes, that is usually a sign that a submissive has come into their inheritance, though he is much earlier than he should be. Do you know why his inheritance came early?"

I looked down in shame. "It's probably fault sir. I should have known better, I knew Draco was a submissive, but I didn't even think about this happening. Yesterday I punished him, at first he freaked out so I tried to wave it but he insisted that he needed it. He wrote fifty lines and received ten spanks. I think that his submissive might have seen the punishment as a claim and presented."

Severus shook his head while staying at me. "You do realize that if you did claim Draco, there is no going back, you are together for life."

"Yes sir, I do and I will say now that no matter what happens I will always try to take care of and protect Draco."

A wand chimed, alerting us that the potion was almost done. "The potion will show one of three colors, red if Draco is not a mature submissive, yellow if he is but you are not his mate, and green if he is and you are his mate."

Everybody looked at the portion as the color began to change.


	10. The Answer

We watched attentively as the color revealed itself. It seemed to be turning yellow. There was a loud pop and fiz as the potion turned green. I heard a loud squeal before Dray launched himself into my arms. I hugged him tight with a smile on my face.

"Well Lucius, I do believe you have gained a son in law," Severus's words were spoken softly, as if he was too loud the atmosphere would break.

I looked up as a thought came to me. "I need to tell Nixen. Severus, would you be able to get him to come to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'm sure that can be arranged, but you do realize he is not going to be happy. He told you to take it slow and now you're mated." He gave me a slightly disappointed look, as if he wasn't sure if he should be upset.

I looked down, I know he's right, I just hope that Nix will understand. Turning my head I met Lucius's eyes, he seemed really upset, and I couldn't help but feel bad. He and Draco had finally gotten their freedom from the bitch witch, now I was taking his son away from him. As Draco's dominate I now had the right to live with him, meaning I could take him away from his family.

"Lucius, I'm not going to take Dray away from you." He looked at me in surprise. "I promise, I won't keep you apart."

"Thank you Hadrian, you don't know how much that means to me." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Draco and me. "Alright you two. We have just enough time to eat breakfast before classes start. Let's go to the great hall and this afternoon we'll talk to Nixen."

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Classes had ended ten minutes ago and everyone was finally in Severus's private quarters. I stepped over and grabbed a pinch of floo powder that I threw into the fire place. "Stark Flat," I called out. Nixen's head appeared in the green flames.

"Hadrian, what's up? Did you need something?" He seemed happy to see me, but I wasn't sure how long he would stay that way.

"I need to talk to you, could you come through?"

I few seconds later I was being pulled into a hug.

"Hey, Little Viper, what did you need to talk about?"

"You're probably going to get mad, but please hear me out." Nix gave me a strange look, but nodded his head. "I claimed Draco. It was an accident, I swear. He agreed to let me be his dominate until we got older and he disobeyed me, so I punished him. Then last night he started the maturing process. I took him to Lucius and then we came to Severus, who used Draco's and my blood for the creature inheritance potion and it said that he's a maturesubmissive and I'm his mate. I'm really, really sorry, I didn't mean to, but I'm not going to abandon Dray."

For a long time Nixen was silent, emotions played across his face too quickly to tell what he was thinking. After a minute he finally spoke. "I'm extremely disappointed that you were so careless, but I understand that it was an accident. At this point I ask that nothing inappropriate hassles between the two of you, if Draco needs punishment, it will be held in front of Severus, Lucius, or myself. Over Christmas and summer break we'll work out away for you to spend time together."

I wrapped my arms around him and tried to stop the tears. I was so happy that Nix was accepting. "Thank you." I felt a kiss pressed to my head and a hand rubbing my back. Slowly pulling away I turned to Draco, waving him over. I pulled him into a three way hug.

Hey guys, I'm so sorry this has taken so long and that it is shorter than my usual chapters. There's been a lot going on in my life lately and I've been having writer's block. I've decided to ask for your opinions. Based off of the story so far, what do you think should happen next?


End file.
